081614-Ryspor-Libby
10:36 GT: ~Ryʃpor knockʃ on Libby'ʃ door.~ 10:42 SO: "Come in," She calls, and you hear papers ruffling. 10:43 GT: ~He openʃ the door and walkʃ inʃide, ʃmiling cheerfvlly. "Hello, deareʃt. Yov wanted to ʃee me?"~ 10:43 SO: She looks up, her bandages soaked through with tears. "Why did you wait so long?" 10:44 GT: ~The ʃmile fallʃ immediately. "Wh - wait for what? What have I done?"~ 10:45 SO: She sits down at her desk. "Mooregard is dead." 10:46 GT: ~Hiʃ face goeʃ aʃhen. "Oh GodOʃ."~ 10:47 GT: ~"Oh my GodOʃ, what have I DONE?"~ 10:47 SO: Libby draws her knees up to her chest and hides behind them. 10:50 GT: ~"Oh GodOʃ," he ʃayʃ qvietly, ʃlvmping to the floor. "I-I'm ʃo - I ʃhovld have gone ʃooner, F-FVCK -"~ 10:50 SO: "I have to update my primer, as that cannot be accomplished anymore." 10:52 SO: She breathes a shuddering breath. 10:52 GT: ~Hiʃ head ʃhootʃ vp. "I'll do anything."~ 10:54 SO: She laughs cynically. "Apparently not." 10:55 GT: ~He cringeʃ. "I'm ʃorry, I'm ʃo ʃorry, I - pleaʃe. Anything yov want. Pleaʃe let me make thiʃ vp to yov."~ 10:56 SO: "Will you? How do I know this isn't how you'll be about everything?" 11:00 GT: ~"I won't be. I COVLDN'T be. I waʃ fooliʃh thiʃ time. I thovght I had all the time in the world, thovght it wovld be eaʃy. And now he'ʃ dead, and I know better." He lookʃ at her fiercely, eyeʃ wet. "I will NOT make the ʃame miʃtake again."~ 11:02 SO: "You shouldn't have made it the FIRST TIME!" 11:06 GT: ~"I KNOW!" he ʃcreamʃ, finally beginning to cry. "I know. I wiʃh I covld go back and ʃlap myʃelf ʃilly for thinking ANYTHING waʃ even REMOTELY more important than bringing him back to yov."~ 11:07 GT: ~"I love yov, Libby. It'ʃ KILLING me inʃide to ʃee yov hvrting in thiʃ way, and even more ʃo to know it waʃ I who cavʃed it."~ 11:10 SO: She turns aside, frowning. "I have to rewrite my primer. It will take some time." 11:12 GT: ~"Take all the time yov need. Pleaʃe." He ʃtandʃ. "I...I aʃʃvme yov won't want me arovnd."~ 11:13 SO: "It should only take a few minutes." She opens another book and begins referencing it while she scribbles on another note pad. "Sit." 11:13 GT: ~He ʃitʃ.~ 11:15 SO: "This one wont be nearly as easy." 11:15 GT: ~"I didn't expect it to be."~ 11:17 SO: She hands Ryspor another sheet of paper. 11:17 GT: ~He lookʃ it over.~ 11:19 SO: Libby's primer has the following entries: -Master all Freymotifs you can possibly learn. -Train with Herald. -Comport yourself honorably in a duel with Herald. -Craft yourself Legendary armor. -Slay your denizen single-handedly. 11:20 SO: -Make a deal with the HorrorTerrors. 11:21 GT: ~He goeʃ ʃlightly pale. "What...ʃort of deal, exactly?"~ 11:21 SO: "That's between you and them." 11:22 GT: ~"Fantaʃtic," he ʃayʃ drily. "When wovld be the beʃt time to ʃpeak to them?"~ 11:22 SO: "Once you've done the rest." 11:25 GT: ~He nodʃ, looking over the reʃt of the qvalificationʃ again. "I've already begvn training with Herald, ʃo that'ʃ a good enovgh ʃtart. I'll aʃk if we can have a dvel at the cvlmination of my training. He ʃhovld agree to that. Boomer may be...ill-diʃpoʃed towardʃ vʃ after beating him in a race, bvt there are other landʃ. I'll have to ʃee which one offerʃ the cheapeʃt motifʃ. I'll need to get the mon 11:25 GT: ey from combating monʃterʃ, which iʃ an excellent complement to my training with Herald. Thiʃ will alʃo aid me in gaining the griʃt ʃtoreʃ neceʃʃary to craft Legendary armor. The denizen will come laʃt, I think."~ 11:26 SO: She nods. 11:27 GT: ~"I can teleport myʃelf to LOWAD immediately if yov wiʃh. I've had ʃome experience with fighting the monʃterʃ there, ʃo it ʃhovld be the beʃt place to ʃtart."~ 11:30 SO: "As you like. Needless to say, I'll be waiting." 11:34 GT: ~He ʃtandʃ, ʃmiling faintly. "And I'll come back to yov. Alwayʃ." He heʃitateʃ, before giving her a ʃlow, melancholy kiʃʃ, then teleporting away.~